


Shattered Dream, Shattered Heart

by kijikun



Series: Shattered and Glued [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fledglings, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel isn't prepared for this Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Dream, Shattered Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Fledgling fic, spoilers up through 6x09. Dean/Castiel pre-slash. Thanks to "ameonna1, pandionpandeus, and jessebee for the betas.

Fledglings are precious things. Rare and precious. Three months before the egg comes, ten months before the egg hatches. They're hidden away in nests, their parents infusing love and adoration into the very fabric of the nest. Stars pulled from the sky to create fairy lights for the fledgling's amusement. Cupids bring shiny bits and pieces from Earth in hopes of a glimpse of the fledgling.

Gabriel adores his. So much. This one isn't going to forget him or be taken away. He's sworn that.

The mere fact that Lucifer's blade hadn't robbed him of the fledgling must be a sign of his Father's blessing. All of Gabriel's energy had gone to healing, to protecting the tiny life and grace within him from the damage it's uncle had caused.

Being alone had been... painful. In so many ways. There had been no one to help him make the nest or comfort him or share the joy of the egg coming or the egg hatching. The first two times Gabriel had been showered with affection and adoration. The nests for his fledglings had been magnificent. Though both fledglings are now lost to him.

Lost through death and lies. Taken from him, lied to, forbidden to him.

Sam would have been with him throughout the whole process. Would have understood the need for the nest, would have let Gabriel steal his clothing for it. He would have brought Gabriel warm, soft, colorful things. Probably even chocolate.

He imagined Sam's fingers running over the egg gently and reverently.

He's been alone, though, for so long since the egg came. Missed Sam with all his grace, mourned that his fledgling missed the boundless love Sam Winchester could give.

When he found that Sam lived again, that Sam had been freed from Hell...

He couldn't wait to see Sam's joy.

Gabriel didn't -- couldn't have expected what he finds.

 _Father. Why this?_

He finds Sam in a motel with a beautiful blond. Her skin is perfect and she laughs at the sight of Gabriel and the fledgling. She couldn't be further from Jess if Sam had tried. And Gabriel doubts he had. "Your boyfriend is something else," she laughs, taking the roll of money from Sam's hands.

"You're alive," is the first thing Sam says once she leaves. "Nice trick."

Gabriel walks towards the bed and deposits Jacob on the blankets. _After_ snapping it clean. "You spend enough time as a Trickster and you pick up a few things."

Sam smirks and moves into Gabriel personal space. "You picked up a lot in bed. Maybe you should show me some of them."

"Later," Gabriel promises, thrown off balance. Even more so when he _looks_ and...

No soul.

Sam has no soul.

Gabriel's _mate_ has no soul. How hadn't he known? He should have...

"I wanted you to meet our fledgling," Gabriel says finally. Jacob is babbling happily to himself, crawling closer towards Sam's legs. He knows this is his other father. Fledglings have instincts for their parents.

Sam looks down at the toddler on the bed with disinterest. "This is mine?" he asks, turning his head towards Gabriel.

Gabriel nods. "I've named him Jacob."

Jacob abandons his stuffed wolf in favor of grabbing hold of the hem of Sam's shirt. He tries to pull himself up, little wings fluttering with the effort. Sam doesn't even move to support Jacob, let alone help him.

Gabriel hates how Sam looks at their fledgling. Like it's a curiosity. Or something that has no connection to him. This isn't the human Gabriel created Jacob with. This Sam is a shell.

"Didn't you kill the nephilim?" Sam asks like it's not even important. "Castiel will probably want it destroyed."

He makes a tight noise in the back of his throat. "Sam. You don't... he's _yours_. _Ours_."

"It's a liability. It shouldn't even exist," Sam tells him conversationally. "It'd be a mercy killing."

Jacob makes a high distressed noise and Sam reaches for him.

The sound Gabriel makes shatters the windows. He gathers his fledgling to him and flees.

***

"He thought you'd want Jacob destroyed," Gabriel says softly.

Castiel's eyes widen. "He could not have."

Gabriel rolls his shoulders. "Cas, he's soulless. He looked at Jacob like it didn't matter."

"I... I have been trying to find his soul," Castiel admits. "I had hoped..."

"That you'd find it and I would never know that someone pulled Sam from Hell but left the important bit behind?" Gabriel snaps.

Castiel flinches and Gabriel feels a kick of guilt. Jacob's tugging on Castiel's coat, trying to get his older brother's attention. After a moment, Castiel scoops up the fledgling.

Gabriel rubs his forehead. "That was unfair," he admits. "Do we even know who pulled him out?"

"No, but I fear it might have been..."

"Raphael," Balthazar speaks from the doorway. "Cas here is afraid our scary older brother plucked the youngest Winchester from the fiery pit."

Castiel frowns. "Raphael's powerful enough to merit fear."

Balthazar rolls his eyes. "Hence the 'scary'. And I'm sure he wants to have words with me for the whole pillar of salt thing. It would have been nice if someone had, oh, I don't know, thanked me."

"I more than thanked you," Castiel says almost defensively.

"I don't consider not letting your pet human barbecue me, thanking me, little brother," Balthazar growls.

Gabriel sighs. "Will you both stop acting like fledglings for five seconds before I turn you _both_ to stone for the next day."

Both younger angels' mouths snap shut. Jacob giggles and tugs on Castiel's tie.

"My main point was that Sam Winchester does not currently possess a soul. Which seems to be rather old news, thanks everyone for filling me in on that little bit of info _before_ I showed up with Jacob," Gabriel snaps.

Castiel and Balthazar exchange looks. Then Balthazar grumbles to Castiel, "When do I get to hold the fledgling? You've had your bloody turn."

"He came to me first," Castiel hisses back.

"Stone. Whole day. I'll take pictures and hand them out," Gabriel threatens.

They both look back at him guiltily. Ah, the joys of fatherhood.

Gabriel takes Jacob back from Castiel to prevent further arguments. "Does Dean know?"

Castiel blinks. "About Jacob?"

"About Sam's soul or lack there of, Castiel, what do you think?" Gabriel snaps. Castiel looks stricken and Gabriel sighs again. "Look, I know you're avoiding it, but the sooner you tell him, the better. Or do you want him finding out on his own?"

Castiel shifts uncomfortably.

"He's afraid his pet human will stop speaking to him," Balthazar chuckles.

Castiel glares at his brother. "Dean's not my 'pet human'. We share a..."

"Profound bond. Yes, yes, all of Heaven knows about your 'profound bond'," Balthazar sighs, rolling his eyes.

Jacob tugs at Gabriel's ear. "Da," he fusses. It's past his nap and meal time, Gabriel realizes. His poor little fledgling has had too much commotion today.

"I'm sorry, Gabriel, we've kept you too long. Our littlest brother needs his rest," Castiel says softly. He edges forwards and runs his fingers over the crown of Jacob's head. Then drops a kiss on the fledgling's forehead. "Be well, Jacob."

Jacob makes another fussy noise and squirms in Gabriel's arms.

Balthazar shifts, but doesn't come forward. "I'll do some digging with my... contact... you go feed the fledge before he starts breaking windows."

Gabriel snaps his fingers and brings himself and Jacob back to the nest. He snaps up a bottle and curls up with his fledgling in the nest that resides where a four poster bed once sat. It's one of Gabriel many homes, the one he feels safest in. "I'm sorry, darling," Gabriel whispers. "Your other father... he's not... he would love you. He would have showered you in love."

Jacob makes a curious noise around his bottle.

"It'll be okay," Gabriel soothes, unsure if he's comforting Jacob or himself.


End file.
